


Hunter

by Sherlockspeople



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Mary and John domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-19
Updated: 2016-10-19
Packaged: 2018-08-23 08:09:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8320426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherlockspeople/pseuds/Sherlockspeople
Summary: Sherlock has a new flatmate. Sherlock is a hunter. Sherlock has feelings.





	

**Author's Note:**

> It has been a while since I posted anything and still have people liking my work. So I sat down and in two days came up with this. I hope it is enjoyable and I might continue this line just for the fun of it. Certainly keeps the creative juices flowing between other writing works.  
> I own nothing accept my own character. And the monster, I think I own the monster.

Sherlock sat in his chair with his hands to a point under his chin. The fire was roaring beside him as the sitting room had chilled over the day. Winter was in full swing as the London streets were covered in a thick coating of darkened snow.  
The sounds of happy children reached his open window as parents bustled around with their little ones preparing for the holidays. He listened to the sounds and waited patiently for someone to come to his door asking for his assistance.  
He was bored. Oh how he was so very bored. Mrs. Hudson had taken his skull and the gun he had hidden under the cushions of the sofa. His last experiment was finished and dismissed into the trash for pick up the next day.  
If the world didn't give him something to think about very soon Sherlock may have to start something just for entertainment. A death wouldn't suit him, not unless he was investigating it, no he would need to find something more enjoyable.  
His mind drifted to all the horrible things he could do. Pranks on John and Mary, but then with the little one he didn't want to take it to far. Mrs. Hudson would be a prime candidate however she was getting up there in age and he didn't want to have to break in a new landlady.  
There was always Mycroft he could torment but then, that was getting old. Lestrade hadn't been in contact in nearly four days. After solving Scotland Yards latest murder and nearly adding to the body count, Anderson had opened his mouth again, Sherlock was on a bit of a suspension.  
He was drawn out of his plotting to the sound of the door at the front opening then closing. Footfalls on the stairs indicated a thin framed young lady wearing heavy winter boots. His eyes opened and he smiled as the door to the sitting room was nudged.  
“It is bloody cold out there.”  
She was nearly his height, and he towered over a great many people. She was thin though very muscular. He watched intently as she put the bags on the floor and peeled away two layers of winter clothing. Pulling off the warm hat on top of her head her red hair stuck up in several different direction.  
“Least the fire is going, that's for that.” She picked up the bags. “Don't see the point with the window still open.”  
“It allows me to hear the goings on outside and it is warm enough in the flat for you.” Sherlock didn't move to help. He watched her go to the kitchen then closed his eyes again.  
After John had left to be with Mary Sherlock had gone through a total of seven flatmates. Most were not suited for him, some ran screaming within days of moving in. This one however was different. Captain Asia Frantz.  
Though he had been looking for a male companion his new flatmate was very much what he was looking for. Gender aside she complained very little with everything he did and was capable of handling herself in many situation.  
“You just gonna sit there and day dream?”  
“I am plotting against my brother.” Sherlock went to the window and lit a cigarette.  
“That bored are you?” Asia sat in the red chair that had once been known as John's chair. She crossed her legs and tucked her feet under her.  
“The criminal masses have taken holidays.” Sherlock protested as looked down toward street level.  
“You can get a head on those experiments you've been complaining you don't have time for.” She leaned back in the chair and sighed with comfort.  
“Boring.” He grumbled.  
“You're just cranky because the detective inspector has grounded you from cases because of the fight with that technician guy.”  
“Anderson get's everything he deserves. The man is impossibly idiotic. He can't tell the difference between blood splatter and blood drops.” Sherlock snarled before butting his cigarette out in the ashtray on the ledge of the window.  
“ Your mate is coming by later and I know you've told him you quit again. Might want to clean that up and get rid of it.” Asia had her laptop going and waiting to log in. Sherlock had noted that she had also been given a blog to write as therapy for her traumas of war.  
“You are referring to John.” Sherlock looked at the ashtray and dismissed it until later. He returned to his seat.  
“Yes the captain.” Asia typed in her password.  
“Have you plans for the holidays?” He changed the subject.  
She looked up at him with a doubting expression. Sherlock was surprised she could read him as well as she did.  
“You don't care what I am doing for the holidays. Just don't want to talk about the captain coming for a visit.” She went back to her computer.  
“The silence is painful to my ears and I don't care if I talk about John coming for a visit. I was being polite.” His tone changed. She was right, he didn't care. Or he did he just wasn't about to admit it.  
Something about this flatmate was different then all the others. Even John had not peeked his interest as much as Asia had. He assumed that it could be partly her gender but with little to no interesting in relationships and women he highly doubted it. There was something however, something that interested him about her.  
“I have no plans for the holidays.” She stated while typing. The taping of the keys was enough to keep the silence at bay for now so he kept quiet while she worked. Something interesting must have happened on her shopping trip because she was frantically spilling it to he blog.  
“Has your mother asked you home yet?” Asia glanced up from her screen but kept typing.  
“Yes.” Sherlock frowned.  
“Before you get all huffy your brother stopped past yesterday and delivered the letter and asked me to join you if it wasn't so much trouble.” Asia finished her thought and sat back. “I told him to stuff it.”  
“I will remind Mycroft that it is no necessary to invite you to every little family function.” Sherlock got on his phone.  
“Seems like he is hoping we get hooked up or something.” Asia put her laptop on the floor and stretched her legs out before standing.  
“I assure you that is only to annoy me.” Sherlock typed out a message to his brother and looked up in time to see Asia head into the kitchen. With a sigh he dug around for another cigarette. Before he could get it to his mouth and lit however his phone started ringing.  
“What Mycroft?” He answered.  
“You have been requested.” his brother's tone was dangerously serious.  
“Oh? And who has requested me?”  
“Her highness.” Mycroft was on the move. Sherlock could hear his heavy breathing and the man's shoes on a tile floor.  
“I will be ready for the car.” His attitude changed. Sherlock quickly collected himself and sorted his shirt out. Grabbing his jacket he swung it on and went for his over coat.  
“Thought you were having it out with brother?” Asia was in the door to the kitchen with a sandwich in hand.  
“I've business.” Sherlock wrapped his scarf around his neck and tugged on his gloves.  
“Ah well, have fun out there. Be safe.” She turned back to the kitchen.  
Sherlock was able to adapt to a great many things, some took more time then others but eventually he would. Asia telling him to be safe was one of those things he was not going to be able to get used to.  
Often he would question if it was just a passing statement she used or if she meant it.  
Pushing the thought into the back of his mind Sherlock rushed down the stairs and was hit by a blast of freezing cold air as he stepped outside. The black government car pulled up only seconds later and he was off to the palace.  
When her royal highness requested your presence one made sure they were quick to respond and since it was rare that the queen herself got involved with many of his cases Sherlock knew that whatever this was, it was serious.

Entering the palace was usually difficult for Sherlock. Since his antics were often in the press, solving crimes by bending the rules often got you attention, he was always given a hard time by security.  
This time however he was rushed past the metal detectors and around the personal search. His over coat was taken and he was left in a large display room to wait. Examining the walls of the room he found it over decorated and knew it was to receive guests and show off.  
“Well at least this time you have your trousers on.” Mycroft said as he entered from a different door. The older of the two brothers stood with his hands behind his back.  
“You seem under stress, more then usual I mean. You've not eaten in a few days, what's going on?” though it was rare for Sherlock to get worried about anything it was something to be concerned about when his brother stopped eating.  
“All the troops are being brought in for this Sherlock. An attack if you will. Serious enough for her majesty to become involved.” Mycroft sat slowly in a chair and rubbed at his head.  
“What are we talk about? Wolves? Vampires?” Sherlock went to sit on the sofa that was near his brother. It still felt strange to be talking about things that were supposed to be fictional. He never thought in a million years that the empire would be under attack by things like Vampires and Werewolves.  
“You are the first to arrive. When the others get here you will all be addressed.” Mycroft seemed thousands of miles away. “I will tell you that this is bad. I argued your involvement as soon as your name was mentioned.”  
Though the two brothers rarely got along and for most part it was Sherlock who caused the friction between them, he knew. For Mycroft to not want him involved it meant whatever was happening was dangerous.  
Mycroft stood and left the room. The normally very stern and proper man was a bit hunched as he walked, like the weight of the situation was resting on his shoulder's alone.  
Sherlock sat back and started to let his mind run. For him to be called in was usual a sign of something overly concerning. He was known as the last resort but for him to be called in as well as others, that was something unheard of.

 

He waited several hours before the first of the others arrived. He was standing by the window tapping against the pain of glass wanting a cigarette.  
Turning at the sound of the door opening Sherlock watched as three others entered the room and looked around. Crossing his arms and leaning against the wall he examined each of them.  
An older gentleman stood by a painting and examined it. He was from the upper class, noticeable by the way he held himself and his clothing choices. Smooth hands and no tremors for his age, Sherlock determined that this man was a doctor.  
A second older man stood off to the side by the wall. He wasn't examining or really looking at anything. Sherlock watched his eyes dart from one place to another, he was scanning the others in the room. A small smile slipped onto Sherlock's lips as he realized who the man was.  
A young woman stood in the middle of the room looking up at the ceiling art. Her clothing was well fitting, her boots were sensible and Sherlock could see where a holster had once creased her shirt. She was athletic but not as much as Asia, just enough to keep her active.  
“I assume since we've not been greeted that we're waiting for someone else to show up?” The old man by the painting spoke to the room as he turned.  
“From the people who have been assembled I am going to say that one more man is expected.” The other older man said then made his way to Sherlock. “Sir Marcus Brothers. You must be young Sherlock Holmes.” His hand extended.  
“The very one.” Sherlock shook hands and felt the grip of the old man. Still solid and steady, probably kept active.  
“You're the one who caught the Maniac Killer of Bromley.” The woman sounded as though she'd met a movie star. She bounced over and stopped inches from Sherlock. “Jessica Epson.” She shook his hand before he could protest her proximity.  
“Good job on that.” Sir Marcus patted his shoulder and suddenly Sherlock felt claustrophobic. He side stepped the manic woman and moved to a more open space.  
“Leave the lad alone Jessica.” The man by the painting had moved to one of the chairs and was sitting. “Unlike some of us in the field Mr. Holmes has little use for the spotlight. Give him room to breath and stop acting like an aw struck girl.”  
“You don't have to be like that Doctor Marshall. I was just showing my interesting in the mission is all.” Jessica went to the sofa and sat with her legs tucked under her.  
“I am doctor Issac Marshall. Please forgive her, she is still rather new to this and get's a little fan girl-ish when she meets anyone who's come against a monster bigger then the spook under a child's bed.”  
“That's not fair.” Jessica pouted.  
Sherlock looked toward the window and wondered how far he would get across the yard before a guard shot him. The group of misfits before him were a throw together manager y and were not going to get far with Mycroft's dangerous situation.  
He needed to settle his thoughts before anyone started talking about what was going on. He needed his mind palace to settle his nerves.  
“Nearly everyone has arrived.” His brother's voice brought him comfort, though very little. If he was going to be working with these people Sherlock was going to have a hell of a time controlling himself.  
“Mycroft Holmes. The puppy dog of her Royal highness.” Doctor Marshall stood and walked over with a smile. They shook hands and the old man returned to his seat. “Now I understand.”  
“At least one of us does.” Sherlock snarled as he glared at his brother.  
“Her lapdog and her loyal pit-bull. Brothers. Makes sense.” Sir Marcus sat beside Jessica as the three of them looked at the two brothers.  
“Her loyal what?” Sherlock turned on his brother.  
“Not the place or the time Sherlock.” Mycroft tried to calm him but the red that was swelling from under his collar told his brother there was no way.  
“My Loyal Pit-bull.” The woman's voice came from the door and instantly the mood changed. Sherlock looked over and dropped his head instantly. Looking toward the furniture he noticed that the others were also showing their respect. “You don't like my playful name for you Sherlock?”  
“I had just never heard it your highness.” His tone was still a bit harsh and he bit back a curse.  
He felt her come close to him and a hand on his arm. Raising his head her expression was amused and a gentle smile on her face.  
“You are loyal to me and you are fierce in your convictions. Anything I have asked of you has been accomplished even when it is a risk to your own life.” Sherlock bowed his head again in understanding.  
“As for the rest of you.” She walked around him and everyone was now focused on her. The Queen of their nation had called upon them to fulfill their duties. “I have not been informed of all the details that have occurred however I wanted to come to you. To ask for your help personally.”  
“We are here to serve your highness.” Sir Marcus stated and the other two agreed.  
“Someone is still missing Mycroft. I do hope that he isn't one of those dramatic types who requires an entrance.” She seemed put out by the idea.  
“Sorry I'm late everyone. Had a spot of problem with a wolf in Titchwell.”  
The man entering the room swooped in expecting a fanfare. Sherlock grinned and glanced at Mycroft who went white.  
“Mr. Gareth Legend your highness.” Mycroft announce with a streak of annoyance in his voice.  
“Your highness?” The man looked over and seeing who was in the room gave a dramatic and over the top bow.  
He couldn't stop himself. Sherlock let out a growl of annoyance but was stopped by a hand on his arm.  
“Some people feel it necessary.” her majesty sighed as she spoke. “As I was saying. I have come before you all to ask for your help.”  
“We are here to serve.” Legend repeated what was already said and expected others to applaud him, however no one was really paying attention.  
“Mycroft will give you the details.” She turned to Sherlock. “A word with you alone please.”  
Sherlock followed out the door and down the hall. He'd not seen this part of the palace before but kept his eyes down by his shoes.  
“Your brother fought against me. He fears that what is coming will consume you and I understand that fear.” They stopped at the door to an office and her majesty turned toward him. “Sherlock since you were a child you have been destine to be a hunter for the crown. You have shown courage and you've gone well beyond the call of duty. I also know that you have sacrificed your friendship with Doctor Watson so that you could peruse the creatures that threaten our home.” She entered the office and Sherlock followed.  
“You have a flatmate again yes?”  
“Yes mum.”  
“A young lady? She was in the service if memory serves me.”  
“Yes mum.” Sherlock kept his surprise to himself. Why would such trivial things be something that her majesty the queen would have stored in her memory.  
“I have a file there on my desk I wish you to take. It is the true reason why Captain Frantz was sent home from her post and it has nothing to do with a roadside bomb. With the coming storm that we face, she may be of use to you.”  
Sherlock took the file and tucked it under his arm.  
“Return to the others but keep that file close. They need not know.” With that her majesty turned and looked out the window. Sherlock knew he was dismissed and bowed.  
“Thank you your majesty.”  
On his way back to the room he opened the file and glanced at one of the photos on the top. No, that was not damage from a road side bomb. He knew right away that something had torn through the vehicle and not blown the side open.  
A footman opened the door to the room and he walked in without looking at the others.  
“Private meetings with the queen?” The newcomer was leaning against the back of the chair that Doctor Marshall was seated in. “Something think he's special?”  
“Mycroft what are we up against?” Sherlock ignored the pompous ass across the room.  
“Not one specific thing.” His brother collected files that were being held by footmen. “The number of vampire and werewolf attacks have doubled in the last three months. The outskirts of the Great Britain have reported slaughters of human and animals alike.” Mycroft handed each of the people a file accept for Sherlock.  
“So you're saying something is aggravating them?” Sir Marcus asked as he flipped through the charts.  
“Not just them.” Mycroft sat in the available chair. “Possessions, demonic haunting's. Everything is on the rise. I am convinced that we are under attack.”  
“A bunch of numbers and pie charts that's all this is.” Legend tossed the papers onto the table between them. “I don't need all this to tell me what I already know. You lot sit around London and wait for everything to get here. I'm the one who's out there doing something.”  
“You think you're the only one?” Jessica snapped back.  
“I don't see the old men doing anything but reading books and spilling tea. You're just a kid, you haven't faced off with anything worth mentioning and then there's those two.” Legend looked at the brother's.  
Sherlock ignored him as he started going through the numbers he'd seen over his brother's shoulder.  
“Mr. Holmes has just taken out the...” Jessica started to defend.  
“Oh yes. Maniac Killer of Bromley. Let us all give him a round of applause.” Legend started clapping.  
Sherlock finally looked up from the papers on his brother's lap.  
“Leave it be.” Mycroft warned more to Legend then to Sherlock.  
“The Bromley killer was a ravaged vampire. Have you ever gone against more then one? Have you dealt with a hive?”  
Sherlock rounded his brother's chair and before Legend could react he was on his back. Sherlock foot was tightly pressed against the man's privates, his knee was in his chest and his hand was tightly around the throat.  
“Let him up Sherlock.” Mycroft ordered. With a growl toward Legend Sherlock got up and went to where he had been. “You all have your specialties. Doctor, you are well versed in spell casting and demonic possessions, as is your apprentice Mrs. Epson. Sir Marcus you have been hunting vampires since before most of us were born. You and you're people will be in charge of those. Mr. Legend, werewolf expert. Those are yours.”  
“And what about the queens pit-bull?” Doctor Marshall asked with a grin. Sherlock rolled his eyes.  
“Sherlock is well versed in dealing with all of these. He will be given missions directly from this office and will be available if assistance is required.” Mycroft stood and straightened his jacket. “You all know what is required.”  
Legend was already heading out the door. He turned back and looked at the room before huffing and storming out.  
“That boy doesn't like to be beat. Good on you for putting him down.” Sir Marcus nodded toward Sherlock then headed out. The doctor and his young apprentice followed. Jessica gave a playful wave at Sherlock before disappearing.  
“That wasn't the least bit torturous.” Sherlock protested as he sat down on the sofa. He noted that Mycroft was just standing and staring. “What's your problem?”  
“You have yet to send someone into battle knowing that you will not see them alive in the end.” Mycroft sighed.  
“When did you start caring?” Sherlock looked at the door.  
“I don't. The thought however is still just as disturbing.” As if his brother's question had snapped him from some trance Mycroft took a deep breath and turned on his heals. “The only one I care about is you dear brother.”  
“Am I to assume I am on standby until you deem it necessary to bring me into this fight?” Sherlock stood.  
“Your first mission has already been given to you. Introduce Captain Frantz to the world of the supernatural.” The brother's looked at each other then as if someone had called him Mycroft marched from the room. 

 

Sherlock was driven back to the Baker Street and dropped at his door. As the car pulled away he looked at the door to the flat and opted to read the file down at the cafe. Taking a seat in the back he ordered a coffee and something that he knew he wouldn't eat then turned his attention to the paperwork.  
After almost three hours sitting there he had learned more about the battle in the middle east then he wanted to. Along with Isis and the terrorism that plagued the area there were wolf and vampire attacks regularly.  
Thinking to the time that John had spent there he wondered if his old flatmate had just chosen to forget what he'd seen or he had been lucky enough not to have gotten into the middle of the supernatural battles.  
His now flatmate hadn't been so lucky. Her SUV had been torn to shreds by a rabid werewolf, most of her group were either dinner or taken away to be saved for a snack later. Asia had managed to fire off a few shots to keep the creature away from her.  
After several hours alone in the vehicle she had been rescued. Her souvenir was a claw mark that started just below her right ear and drew across her chest to her left hip. Sherlock found the photographs shocking. One one claw had done the damage. He had a trio of marks across his back from an over grown dog.  
Sherlock collected up the file and tucked it under his arm. Venturing up to the flat he quickly dumped the papers into his bedroom and went to find his flatmate. When he didn't find Asia anywhere on the main floor he went to the sofa and laid down.  
How was he going to convince a woman who had already been attacked by a supernatural creature that he was fighting against them and that he wanted her to join the fight. Just coming out and saying it sounded crazy.  
A knock on the door of his sitting room got his attention. Looking over he found John standing with his hands on his hips.  
“Was wondering if anyone was going to let me. With it being cold outside I was going to give up.” He entered the room and pulled off his gloves and coat putting them by the fire to warm.  
“How about a hand here darling.” The woman's voice from the hall made Sherlock's stomach sink.  
“You did not bring them as well.” He groaned.  
“Oh stop your whining.” Mary entered the room with the baby in a carry seat.  
Sherlock got to his feet and gave her a kiss on the cheek before ducking into the kitchen to start the kettle for tea.  
“William Sherlock Scott Holmes.”  
Her voice grated on his nerves when she said his full name. As if Mary was channelling his mother.  
Stepping to the door of the kitchen Sherlock found Mary with his ashtray in hand.  
“You told me you stopped.” John protested.  
“There are more dangerous and deadly things in the world then my smoking John.” He took the ashtray and dismissed it to the kitchen.  
“Yes but you promised.” Mary added.  
“I lied.” Sherlock snapped. He went to the kitchen and took his time making tea.  
“What's wrong with you?” John asked as he entered. Sherlock slouched against the counter and hung his head.  
“I have had some distressing news today and seeing Mary and the baby has not helped any.” Sherlock finished the tea and turned to look at John.  
“You're all right yes?” John now looked worried.  
“I'm not dying if that's what your asking.” Sherlock handed him two cups of tea.  
“You can still talk to me Sherlock.” John stood in the way of the kitchen exit. “I'm still here for you if you need anything.”  
“There is nothing to talk about John.” Sherlock made his way out of the kitchen and to his chair. John delivered tea to Mary and sat beside her on the sofa.  
“I apologize Mary. My brother has informed me of some nasty business going on and it seems to be effecting me more then I first thought.”  
“I will always forgive you Sherlock.” Mary said with a gentle tone.  
“So how is the new flatmate working out?” John changed the subject and Sherlock was glad for it however his topic of choice was no better.  
“Fine. She is very understanding of my requirements.” He thought about Asia and the picture of the make on her body flashed in his head.  
“Wait she?” Mary looked at John. “You didn't tell me he had a woman flatmate.”  
“Yes well. I didn't want you to start with your match making.” John mumbled though his teeth at her.  
“I do not match make.” Mary protested.  
“Oh should we talk about Simon and Amy?”  
“Please don't.” Sherlock moaned.  
“That was not me.” Mary stated sternly. “Besides, I would never do that to Sherlock.”  
“Yes you would.” it was now John's turn to protest.  
Sherlock tuned out the domestic bliss happening on his sofa and focused on the movement that was coming up the stairs. Heavy boots, thin frame.  
“It would appear you will be meeting her shortly seeing as she has just returned home.” Sherlock stood as the door opened and a bundled up Asia stepped in.  
“Wasn't expecting you back yet.” She pulled off her coat and looked at the sofa. “Oops. If I had known you moved your visit to later I would have staid out.”  
“Not a bother. John and Mary this is Asia Frantz the new flatmate.” Sherlock disappeared into the kitchen to make another tea. For some reason the red of Asia's cheeks made him consider making her a tea.  
Padded footfalls came into the kitchen and he side glanced to find Asia starring at him.  
Sherlock frowned.  
“Is that for me?” She smiled.  
“Yes. Tea was prepared and you looked cold.” Sherlock held out the cup. Asia took it and wrapped her hands around it.  
“Thank you.” She went back to the sitting room. He gave a heavy sigh then entered the other room taking his seat in his chair.  
“Sherlock has told us nothing about you. I just found out you were a woman.” Mary was perched on the edge of the sofa.  
“I was in the army and now I'm home. Was looking for a place to live and this was as good a place as any.”  
“Army?” John perked to that. “I was a Captain.”  
“Yes I know. Sherlock told me some things about you.” Asia glanced toward him and Sherlock felt a chill in his back. Suddenly he felt very awkward. “It was nice to meet you both and the baby however I have some things to do in my room and I will leave you to your visit.”  
Asia stood and hurried out of the room and up the stairs. Sherlock watched her go and realized she had felt his discomfort.  
“She seems nice.” John said putting his tea on the table.  
“Not bad looking either.” Mary placed her cup down beside her husbands.  
Sherlock ignored the two of them for a bit longer before it was becoming annoying that they were even in the room.  
“I have some work to do as well. Case for Mycroft.” He took all the cups and placed them in the sink before returning. John was already to go and Mary was just bundling up the baby. “Was nice seeing you both again.”  
“Let me know if you want to talk.” John shook the outstretched had.  
“You know I just worry about you Sherlock.” Mary leaned in for her kiss on the cheek.  
“I know Mary.”  
After they left Sherlock lay out on the sofa and tried to stop his head from throbbing. He needed a cigarette.  
“At least the baby didn't wake up.”  
Look over to the door Sherlock found Asia standing there with her cup. She smiled then dug into his over coat and tossed him his cigarettes. Sherlock lit one and went to the window.  
Now the visit wasn't the only thing that was giving him a headache. Asia dropped his ashtray on the window edge then went to her chair.  
How was he going to convince a down to earth woman that monsters existed.  
“When John moved in he was able to explain to me what had happened to him during his time in the medical corpse. He had been shot in the shoulder yet he used a cane and limped a great deal, psychosomatic.” Sherlock looked at Asia who was flipping through the newspaper.  
“He also wrote most of his blog about you which is not going to happen.” She looked over the paper at him and grinned.  
Sherlock was about to say something more when his phone chimed.  
“Maybe you're not grounded from cases anymore.” Asia went back to her paper. 

Shape-shifter that attacked Captain Frantz in London  
MH

Sherlock looked up at the woman reading the paper. Well, this was going to be horrible. Moving from the window after putting out his cigarette he sat in his chair and watched her.  
“You are creeping me out.” she finally said folding the paper and putting it down. “Obviously it wasn't a case for you and you have something you want to say.”  
“How much to you remember of what happened during your attack?” Sherlock was used to people hating him for things, mostly for things he says. In the pit of his stomach he felt uneasy for asking the question but he didn't understand why. If Asia hated him for it then so be it.  
“Why would ask?” Her tone had changed. She was serious and put out by him.  
“Was it a road side bomb?”  
“Sherlock seriously. Do not push this.” Her posture had changed. She was leaning forward in her chair just waiting to get up and walk away.  
“I know for a fact it was not a road side bomb that killed your people and sent you home. It was in fact a creature known as a werewolf, more so a shape-shifting werewolf.”  
Asia was on her feet and Sherlock matched her. He stood in her way of getting out of the space by the chairs.  
“I am warning you Sherlock.” She looked into his eyes.  
“You have been ordered not to speak of it. The official record is that a road side explosive took out your SUV and you were the only survivor however road side bombs to not leave single marks that run from ones ear to ones hip.” His hand was tracing the claw mark in the air in front of her until she snatched his wrist.  
“You have said some nasty things and even did some stuff. I have accepted all of it but this is to far. If you want me out of the flat just damn well say so.” She pushed his hand away and turned to leave.  
“The creature is in London.” Sherlock said and that stopped everything. She had frozen in mid step.  
“What?” She turned slowly.  
“It is here.” He slowly sat back down. He didn't like how this was making him feel, his stomach was a giant knot. Asia was no one special to him, not like John and Mary but this, how he was making her feel, was not sitting well with him.  
“You expect me to believe that a story book creature killed and devoured six men and nearly killed me?” She was now turning on him. “This is sick, even for you.”  
Sherlock went to his desk and dug into the locked drawer. He started pulling files from inside and dropping them on the table.  
“Three women and two children torn to shreds, little remains left behind.” He said as he dropped the first file on the table. “Four men shredded and left on display as territory markers. Nine children and a dog in one night.” He continued until he looked up to see Asia swaying in place.  
Dropping the rest of the files he quickly stepped to her side and steadied her. After a moment Sherlock sat her down.  
“That is just one type of creature.”  
“One type?” Asia slowly raised her head. She sat back in her chair and starred at the floor. “How?” she finally looked at him.  
“These creatures have been around for centuries however there have been lows and highs of their existence.”  
“No, I mean how the hell do you know about the attack? About my injury?”  
Sherlock knew the anger had to come into it somewhere.  
“I was given the report, the real report.”  
“By who? Who the hell would you get something like that from? You damn brother?” She was leaning forward again, this time ready to strike.  
“The Queen.” He stated then waited for her first to hit him.  
“The? The Queen? Like, our reigning monarch?” It looked as though she was going to burst laughing.  
“Yes.”  
“Why?” She deflated right before his eyes.  
“She was under the impression that you would make an excellent hunter.” Sherlock stood and went to the table to collect the files.  
“A hunter?”  
“Groups of people who know the existence of the creatures and vow to fight them to protect the innocent.” Sherlock locked the drawer.  
“You sound like a comic book hero.” Asia stood and walked to the window to look down at the street.  
“Hero's don't exist, those who believe they are hero's end up dead.” Sherlock lit a cigarette and stood beside her. “If you wish to leave and find another flat share then I understand however, I would like very much if you would stay.”  
“After everything you just told me you would let me walk away?”  
“Yes.” Sherlock didn't make eye contact. “The shape-shifter that attacked you is in London and I have been given the task to stop him. You are not obligated in any way to assist.”  
“I can't leave now.”  
Sherlock looked over and their eyes met.  
“You've seen naked pictures of me.” She smiled.  
“If it would make you feel any better I could undress so we are even.” Sherlock offered with no hint of playfulness at all.  
“No, no. That's okay.” Asia turned a shade of pink. “So, where do we start looking for this thing?”  
“We do not start anywhere. I start looking.” Sherlock put out his cigarette then took the ashtray and put it on the table. “You start studying.”  
“Are you serious?”  
Sherlock took her by the shoulder's and parked her at the table. Pulling a pile of books from the bottom of the bookcase he dropped them in front of her.  
“This is to start.”  
“You want me in on all this then you park me at a table to read?” Asia crossed her arms.  
“I do not want to see any more pictures of you naked.” Sherlock went to his room to get the file he'd been given. While he was back there he took several deep breaths to balance himself.  
He returned and put the file on the table.  
“Pictures and all.” He said then went for his phone.  
“Don't want to keep those?” She smiled over at him.  
Sherlock didn't respond. He was busy typing on his phone. Best that way because he was afraid of what he was feeling. 

 

Sherlock had been busy using his street network to try and track down the shape-shifter but it was difficult if the creature was laying low. Meanwhile he was also busy with questions and teaching Asia about what they were hunting.  
Unfortunately he was unable to catch the beast before it struck. Lestrade appeared at his door three days later.  
“If you hadn't noticed Lestrade I am occupied.” Sherlock protested the intrusion.  
“We've got a triple murder Sherlock. There's nothing left of the people.”  
“Nothing left?” Sherlock was up and running. He collected his coat and scarf then stopped at the door. Turning he found Asia just watching him with an amused expression. “What are you waiting for?”  
“An invitation.” She put the book down she had been ready.  
“Consider yourself invited.” Sherlock spun and ran down the stairs. Lestrade had already left and texted the location. By the time the cab stopped at the curb Asia had caught up.  
“Is it pathetic to say that I am a little freaked out by this.” She slid across the seat and was watching the city go buy.  
Sherlock was on his phone and had to stop typing. He looked across the cab at his company and saw that she was noticeably shaken.  
“If you were not then I would be concerned.” after spending the last three days with Asia, Sherlock had found that the woman possessed a soft spoke inside of him. One that he had not considered when he was with John.  
Yes the retired army doctor had become his friend, in many ways his best friend but there was always that small part of Sherlock that he kept away from John. Concern for his friend yes, even caring couldn't be used as a term but Asia? This was something uncharted.  
They arrived at the crime scene and were shown across the police line and to a front door. Sherlock had already started to study things as they walked toward the house.  
“You were suspended.” Blurted Anderson as he stepped onto the sidewalk and pointed his finger that was still wrapped up.  
“I have been un-suspended.” Sherlock said as a passing comment. He was more interested in the information he was gathering.  
“Is this Anderson?” Asia hooked her thumb at the skinny man.  
“Unfortunately yes.” Sherlock dismissed something that he had picked up from the ground.  
“Who are you?” Anderson looked disgusted.  
“The woman who will break another finger if you don't back up out of my space.” Asia stated as a fact. Anderson took three steps back.  
“All right.” Lestrade exited the house and broke up the group. “Second floor.”  
Sherlock made his way inside with Asia right behind him. They made their was to the second floor and stopped at the first door. Asia stopped and glanced over his shoulder and Sherlock could feel her hand rest against him as she steadied herself.  
“Dear god is that a child?” She whispered into his ear.  
“It would appear he is rabid.” Sherlock said back to her turning his face slightly so that his voice was directed only to her.  
Sherlock was careful when he stepped into the room. Blood covered most of the walls and the bed was soaked through. Organs lay about the room along with stuffing from several of the toy animals.  
A hand was numbered for evidence by the closet and other body parts were spread around the room.  
He kept himself logical and examined the room for evidence attempting to separate himself from the actual scene. Having just seen John's baby three days ago something like this was disturbing him. Glancing over to where Asia was by the door he found that she too was very bothered by what they were seeing.  
“There is very little evidence in this room.” Sherlock said coldly. He turned to the door and gently guided Asia away and down the hall. It took her a moment to refocus on what their goal was.  
“If this is to much for you.” Lestrade said from the second door down the hall. He also had noticed how shaken she was.  
“No. I'm fine.” She stated.  
Sherlock stood at the door to the parents room and closed his eyes. Here was where he would find the evidence he needed. With that he opened his eyes, pulled on a pare of gloves and started his search.  
“I'm thinking you're training to be a hunter?” Lestrade asked crossing his arms and watching into the room.  
“And you know that how?” Asia frowned in his direction.  
Lestrade pulled his hand from under his right arm and wiggled his finger.  
“Mycroft can be such a talker.” He grinned.  
“You are married to his brother?” Asia pointed at Sherlock who just at that moment chose to look up at the two of them.  
“Yes he is my brother-in-law now if you two don't mind. Shut up.” Sherlock then ducked back down to what he was looking at.  
“Bet Christmas is fun.” She whispered and the two started to snicker.  
“Asia come here.” Sherlock snapped. She did as she was told and had to fight to control her snickering. “I realize that I am not very human. Laughing is not something I do. However, a crime scene is not exactly the best place to talk about Christmas and if it is top on your things you wish to know then by all means come to Christmas.”  
The end result was silence and that is exactly what he got. He had learned over the years with John that sometimes shock is what he needed for people to shut up and let him work.  
“Okay I will.” Asia said as she leaned down over him to see what he was looking at. “Christmas would be wonderful. Now what are you looking at?”  
“It would appear that our dear friend the shape-shifter is having some problems with his fur.” Sherlock held up several clumps of fur that he'd found around the edge of the bed. “Either that or the father got a few shots in on him.”  
Asia produced a bag from her pocket and Sherlock loaded it with strands of fur. He also collected a piece of claw from the carpet.  
“What you think it was?” Lestrade asked from the door.  
“The local cat is in heat.” Sherlock stated as he back traced his steps and exited the room. Asia snickered as she followed.  
“Seriously Sherlock. What do I tell people?”  
“Ask your husband what you are to spin this as. I have work to do.” Sherlock dropped his gloves in the pile with the others and marched off.  
“Guess I'll see you at Christmas dinner.” Lestrade smiled at Asia.  
“Looks like it.”  
Sherlock stepped into the cool night air and dug into his pockets. No pack. Not even a lighter.  
“Damn it.” He snarled.  
“What now?” Asia asked as she caught up. “Back to the flat to take a look at all this?”  
“What do you expect to find with this? If he has fleas?” Sherlock snapped then started off.  
“Did I do something to upset you? Because if I did that's to bad.” Asia grabbed his arm when they were far enough away from the police tape and in a more private area.  
Sherlock paced around in circles like a caged animal. He was beginning to lose control of his feelings. Seeing that child made him think of the baby. Hearing Asia talking so casually to Lestrade made him consider the dangers of what they were doing.  
He couldn't lose her.  
The past three days he had been pushing himself, distracting himself. Trying not to think of her, the smell of her hair, her laugh. If that was taken away from him for any reason.  
“Sherlock stop.” She grabbed both his arms and he froze. “You look like you're about to have a fit. What is wrong?”  
“Seeing that child. John's baby.” He was hyperventilating. “Your laugh. Your voice. Knowing this thing had it's claws on you.” He tried to move again, trying to walk the feelings off him.  
“You need to calm down.” Asia led him to an alley between two stores and out of the site of police. “Sherlock you need to breath.”  
He rested against the wall and hung his head. He tried to focus on something other then Asia, other then the scene of blood in that child's room.  
“Things were easier when I didn't care.” He whispered.  
“What was that?”  
He stood to his full height and let out a slow breath. Opening his eyes he locked on her's.  
“Things were easier when I didn't care.” He repeated so that she could hear. He knew the comment was harsh and from Asia's expression it had hurt her.  
“When we get back to the flat I'll take my books to my room. Give you some space to work on these. I think we've been around each other a touch to much.” She handed over the bagged samples and left the alley.  
Suddenly his chest hurt. Gripping the bags against him he tried to call out for her but he couldn't talk. It took him some time before he caught his breath.  
When he finally emerged from the alley Asia was standing at the side of the road waiting with a cab. She looked toward him and everything turned to a blur. He felt hands on his arms and being placed on the seat in the cab.  
“221B Baker Street.” her voice was muffled and sounded like a slowed down audio tape. Opening his eyes he looked over and found she was very close to him. Her lips were moving but he heard nothing at all.  
Next time he opened his eyes Asia was on the phone. Not her phone thought it was his. He tried to reach for her, his arms wouldn't move. What was wrong with him?  
Opening his eyes again he looked up to find Mycroft's face staring down at him. Blinking a few times he noted that the space was warm, he was no longer in his coat and he was laying down on the sofa.  
“Welcome back little brother.” Mycroft spoke with a smug grin on his face. “Good thing Asia had the right of mind to contact me once you started your fit.”  
“It wasn't a fit.” Sherlock snarled and sat up slowly.  
“No it wasn't.” Asia came from the kitchen and placed a cup of tea on the table. “While you were out I did some tests on what you discovered. Hope you don't mind.”  
Sherlock noted extra lines on her face. Worry lines. Her eyes were pink and her cheeks flushed, she had been crying.  
“What did you find?” Sherlock took the tea and sipped at it. Putting together what he noticed about Asia she had been crying and very worried about his state.  
“What you called fur is actually hair. It was laced with a chemical that the computer is still trying to identify. When you picked it up to examine it you must have inhaled some of whatever it is and well.” She offered up his state with a shrug.  
“Did any of it effect you?” Sherlock put the tea down and sat forward. The room spun a bit but he was able to slow it down with deep breathing.  
“I must not have gotten any of it. Soon as the hair was in the bag it was sealed.” She sat down on the end of the sofa.  
“Well. Our shape-shifter is going through a horrible time isn't he.” Mycroft collected his coat and umbrella hooking it on his arm. “With the excreted drug attached to hair and not fur. He's reached his life expectancy.”  
“Why London?” Asia asked looking between the two brothers. “Why would he come to London to die? Is it a thing or something?”  
“No.” Sherlock sat back and rested his head on the back of the sofa. “He came here for one reason.”  
“Oh don't keep us in suspense.” Mycroft protested. “Your melodrama is quite childish.”  
“It's obvious.” Sherlock snarled at his brother.  
“Me.” Asia said as if the light bulb went off. She looked at Sherlock. “I got away so he is looking for me.”  
“Yes.” he whispered and looked down at his legs.  
“We will place you in custody and have you moved to a safe house. I will have agents watching over you day and night.” Mycroft pulled his phone out.  
“No.” They said at the same time. Sherlock looked over and Asia smiled.  
“I am not going to be afraid of this thing anymore. It's haunted me since the day it killed those men, my friends.” Asia took several deep breaths to steady herself.  
Sherlock watched her resolve falter. The tough woman he had known when she walked into the flat nearly half a year ago was facing her worst fears. He reached out a hand and his finger touched hers.  
“She is safer here with me.” he said. “Besides. You're men couldn't protect a paper bag from a rain storm inside a water proof vault.”  
“You are treading into dangerous ground brother.” Mycroft warned.  
“No different then the dangerous ground you walk with Lestrade.” Sherlock looked at his brother. The older of the two gave a slight grin then nodded his head.  
“I will leave you to this. Her majesty is awaiting my report.” with that Mycroft showed himself out.  
The flat was quiet while the two of them sat there. Sherlock kept his finger resting against her hand as his mind processed the implications of what he had just said to his brother. Lestrade and Mycroft had crossed the dangerous ground that was spoken off several years ago. Was Sherlock really considering the same with Asia? He didn't even know how she felt about any such idea.  
“I assume we have protective masks for handing the hair?” He finally spoke.  
“Yes I made sure there are plenty.” She answered.  
“Asia.” He turned just as she got up from the sofa and walked to the fireplace. He stood and stepped up to her but leaving enough room so she didn't feel crowded. “My brother and I always warned each other of the dangers of caring. Being alone is much easier, much more productive when you don't have to worry about someone else.”  
“You don't have to worry about me Sherlock.” She kept her back to him.  
“No, I don't have to. I find myself.” He stepped back. “I find myself wanting things. Things I have never wanted before. When you suggested you go upstairs with your books and leave me down here alone. I don't want that.”  
She turned slowly to face him.  
“When Mycroft suggested you leave. I want to protect you. I need to know you are safe.” He swallowed hard and felt his legs get weak. “Asia I am brash, cold and to most I am inhuman.” before he could finish he felt her against him.  
“I'm scared Sherlock.” She whispered. “I'm scared that this thing will get me but most of all I am scared that it will get you.”  
Sherlock felt a strange warm feeling in his chest. His arms wrapped around Asia and he felt comfortable even though the pit of his stomach was twisted.  
“I have gone against one of the greatest criminal minds of our time and lived. A beast such as this will not get the better of me.”  
“From what I remember you beat him by faking your own death.” Asia looked up at him. “If you are even considering that I will kill you myself.”  
“I was considering using you as bait to draw him out. Once I have analyzed the claw and hair and come up with a proper plan.”  
Asia smiled at him.  
“Have I said something?”  
“The one thing I will not ever have to worry about is honesty. You start your work and I'll make more tea. Maybe something to eat.” 

 

Sherlock spent the next five hours studying and breaking down each of his evidence bags. The claw had been broken off and showed signs of age. The hair was what gave Sherlock everything he was looking for.  
“Bed bugs.” He said stepping into the sitting room with his phone.  
“I didn't need to know that.” Asia said from the sofa. Sherlock looked up with a frown then put his phone to his ear.  
“Lestrade. I need a list of hotels and motels that have reported bedbug outbreaks. Preferably around the Thames. Email it to me.” He hung up.  
Asia put her book down.  
“The bedbugs died from the toxin but there are a fair number of them.” Sherlock sat in his chair. “He has been staying in a motel that has an infestation.”  
“If you can narrow down a suitable place we will have found where he's staying. Maybe we'll have the advantage.”  
“I will report my discovery to my brother once I have determined the motel in question. He can sent people in to search it. If the beast is there then he will be taken into custody, if he is not then we will still be hunting him.” Sherlock closed his eyes and leaned his head back against the chair.  
“If he isn't there then I may have a way to draw him out.” Asia sat across from Sherlock.  
“Though it was my original suggesting I would prefer not to use you as bait.”  
“Yes but if it's necessary.”  
Sherlock opened his eyes as Asia held up an envelope. He took it and examined the postage.  
“An invitation?”  
“I am being honoured. A dinner and a bunch of talking, stories and I think another metal.” She shrugged.  
“With Mycroft's people surrounding the building, the police there and myself at your side. However, this is only if the beast isn't found at his motel.” Sherlock checked his phone to find an email waiting for him. “The list.”  
He quickly scanned through the names of the places and sent a text to his brother. If he had been certain that Asia wouldn't follow him or at least argue to come with him then he would go himself but Sherlock knew that his flatmate would follow.  
Sitting back Sherlock allowed his mind to drift. He knew that Asia would leave him alone as she was used to his quick spells. He drifted to his mind palace where all the information he collected on everything he wished to store, was kept.  
He dismissed John's area, that was a hallway he rarely ventured down anymore. He made his way past the section that had been newly developed with the information regarding Asia and went straight for the darker areas of his mind.  
Opening a very heavy door Sherlock stepped through to find the information on shape shifting werewolves. Walking down the long dark alley images of those he had met in past were displayed as movies on the wall.  
Information that he had read or learned first hand scribbled out as if someone was writing it in his mind. He was looking for something but he was unsure what it was. Something that would help him with this beast.  
If Asia was to be used as bait there had to be something that he could use that would help him protect her. The chemical compound was nothing he could battle again however if the wolf was to go berserk he may have something that will work.  
That meant letting the creature get very close to Asia. He stopped and looked at the brick wall to his left. The last time he'd met up with a berserk wolf it nearly tore him to shreds. He still felt the sting on his back where the claws dug into his skin as he was pinned to the ground.  
The sound of his phone drew him back through the door and back to the sitting room.  
Without opening his eyes he snagged his phone and went right the message. Reading it through his stomach sank and he felt ill.  
“Bad news from the look on your face.”  
“Mycroft was able to find the room he was in however there was no evidence that he had returned after the attack.” Sherlock placed his phone on the arm of the chair.  
“So to my idea then.”  
“No.” Sherlock was trying to think o f a different way.  
“Excuse me?” Asia sat at the edge of her chair. “Did you just say no?”  
“We are not using you to get it out in the open.” Sherlock stood and went to the window.  
“You don't have the right.” Asia was on her feet and marching toward him. “You brought me into this. You were the one that said it was coming for me. Then I decide what happens. You don't get to say no.” her voice had gotten louder.  
“This is my mission and I run everything.” Sherlock turned toward her.  
“Then I am no longer part of your mission.” Asia turned and started for the stairs.  
“If this creature is in it's last stages of life it will be berserk. Unless someone get's between you and it and is able to kill it there is no stopping him from tearing you apart.” Sherlock lost it. Anger enveloped him. “I have been nearly shredded by a berserk shape-shifter and I will not allow, I refuse to allow you to put yourself in its way. That is final.”  
With cigarette in hand Sherlock stormed out of the flat and into the snow with no jacket. He wandered until the cold started to hit him.  
Upon his return he found Asia sitting in her chair with a tea just watching the fire.  
“Feel better?”  
“No. I feel cold.” Sherlock walked to the fire.  
“I've called your brother and set up everything. He will have people around and he has also confirmed that Detective Inspector Lestrade will be there with a dozen officers.” Asia put her tea down and opened the invitation. “This does say I can bring a guest.”  
“I know of someone who will be able to protect you from the beast.” Sherlock took his phone out of his pocket.  
“You better mean yourself.” She stood beside him.  
“His name is Gareth Legend. He is more adept to dealing with these creatures in hand to hand confrontation.”  
“You said you would protect me.” Asia grabbed his arm. “You said you cared.”  
“I can't.” Sherlock turned to her. “I am uncertain I will be able to protect you.”  
“You talk about being brave and facing this thing and now you're backing out? Sherlock I need you.” Asia hadn't let go of his arm. Her grip was tighter. “I can't do this without you there.”  
“I have no way of stopping it.” Sherlock was now facing her. “I can not out think it, the damn thing will be in a rage. There is no logic in rage. My mind is my weapon and it is useless against a creature who does not think.”  
“Let Lestrade and Mycroft do all the hard work. Let their men take it out I don't care. Sherlock I need you with me.”  
“Then I will be there.” Sherlock took his arm back and went to his room. How could he protect her? The creature was to powerful for him. Legend would be better suited for this. As much as Sherlock hated admitting his weaknesses he was not strong enough to fight a shape-shifter.  
After collecting what little thoughts that were running through his head Sherlock climbed into the shower. The scars on his back were aching with the thought of another berserk beast.  
He wasn't sure how long that he'd been in the shower but the sound of his phone ringing drew him away from his thoughts. Reaching out he picked up the phone and answered.  
“I am in the middle of...”  
“What have you done Sherlock.” His brother's voice was stressed. More so then usual.  
“What now?” Sherlock turned the water off and climbed out. He stood dripping on the mat.  
“My flatmate has turned out to be a over thinking pompous coward. Sitting home by the fire alone waiting for someone to save me. Sherlock what did you say to Asia?”  
“I told Asia that...wait. Home alone?” Sherlock slowly lowered the phone and smelled the thing before he heard the first scream. “Asia.”  
He ran from the bathroom and stopped in the kitchen. She was huddled up against the bookcase behind his chair. The creature smelled like sewage and stood where his chair used to be.  
Asia looked at him then at the creature before tears started streaming from her face. Sherlock's heart had already jumped into his throat as he tried to think of some way to stop the thing, to protect the woman he had feelings for.  
His eyes fell to the table and a scalpel that he had been using to carve up a piece of claw from the creature. Taking it in hand he marched for the sitting room. The cold air against his wet body warmed as he came into the range of the fireplace.  
Sherlock's mind started to do the math. If he was to come in direct contact with the creature there was a good chance that the toxin would kill him if not place him in a coma for who knows how long. If he was able to distract the thing until Mycroft got there then his men would take down the beast and Sherlock could go put some pants on.  
Distraction wasn't going to work. Taking a deep breath and hoping that his percentages were off ever so slightly he lunged at the creature wrapping his arm around it's throat. He thrust the scalpel into it's neck striking the artery.  
Before he let go he felt the toxin begin to effect him. Stumbling to the side he caught himself against the table and watched the creature fling himself around trying to figure out what had just happened.  
His chest started to tighten and the feeling of anxiety was taking hold. He fell to his knees but kept hold of the table watching the creature to make sure that it made no moves toward Asia. The beast was also down on his knees and for a moment the two locked eyes.  
A man's hand reached out and took hold of the blade and Sherlock watched through the haze as the creature pulled the scalpel from it's neck and blood started spraying. It wouldn't take long for the thing to bleed to death so Asia was safe.  
Sherlock fell forward and fought for air as he lay slowly on his cold floor. Someone grabbed him opening his eyes he was looking at Asia.  
“Oh god Sherlock. I am so sorry. Oh god what have I done.”  
His body was in overload. The toxin was pulsing through him. His eyes drifted closed but his hearing continued. Footfalls thumped into the room and the strong smell of Mycroft entered his nostrils.  
“Hold on brother.” but he wasn't able. Darkness enveloped his senses and he gave in to the peace that he never had.

 

Sherlock wasn't sure how long it had been since he'd been transported from Baker Street to his brother's hospital. The sound of the heart monitor and the hum of the single light over his head kept him calm.  
He was alive.  
Memories flooded his thoughts as the smell of something familiar broke through his senses. Opening his eyes Sherlock found Asia seated on the side of his bed. She was expressionless until she saw his eyes. Instead of being happy she seemed sad.  
“I needed to be here when you woke up.”  
“When do you leave?” He was able to focus on speaking though his throat was dry and his chest hurt. Looking down he found bruising and several small spots all over his skin. Mycroft must have had fun giving him chest compression's.  
“How do you know I am leaving?” she had never asked him that. In the time that they had shared a flat never had Asia once asked Sherlock how he knew anything.  
“Your expression of relief was drowned out by sadness. Bag packed, big enough to carry your clothes. Ticket tucked into your inside pocket.”  
“Her majesty has decided that it would be better if I studied else where.” she had hold of his hand and was rubbing it with her thumb.  
“I would have to agree.”  
“I'm not very good at saying goodbye so instead can we say until next time?” She leaned in close and was whispering in his ear. Her lips pressed against his cheek and he felt a tear fall onto his skin.  
“Until next time.”  
Once she was gone Sherlock had time to digest everything. He had once again tempted fate and ventured into the dangerous realm of feelings and caring and once again it had led to his near death.  
“I am glad you are feeling better.”  
Looking over he found Mycroft standing at the door.  
“Why?”  
“I didn't want to have to tell mummy that you were dead. Again.” Mycroft sat beside his brother's bed and rested his hand on top of Sherlock's.  
“I meant why are you the one?” he was angry but had no energy to show it. “Why are you the one who is able to walk into the dangerous grounds of emotion and feeling and have someone to be with.”  
“Because dear brother. You are her pit-bull and I am simply her lapdog.”  
Sherlock turned his head away and closed his eyes. He remembered once telling John that being alone was what kept him safe.  
“Safe and alone.” He whispered before allowing the drugs to take hold and put him back to sleep.


End file.
